pokemonkifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Wiki Denkichu/Pogaduchy/NWD
Rozdział 1 Wiki: *Je kawałek Pizzy* Immortalis: Dasz chociasz kawałek...? *Robi duże słodkie oczy* Wiki: No dobra... *Daję mu kawałek pizzy (Cały)* Sasha: Czy ty myślisz tylko o jedzeniu?! Immortalis: Możliwe. *Je* Katie: *wpada przez okno* NAAA PODDDDŁOGGGĘĘĘ!! *wchodzi pod łóżko* *Wiki, Immortalis i Sasha padają na ziemię, zaraz po twoim rozkazie* KAAABOOOM! *wybuch niszczący Cały świat i wszechświat mały domek naprzeciwko* Katie: *wychodzi spod łóżka* Wiedziałam! *wychyla się przez okno* Cero! Ace! Realg! Mówiłam, żeby niebawić się zapałkami i bombą nuklearną znalezioną w piaskownicy! Kto zato zapłaci?! Cero: Zgaduję, że ty. Ace: *uderza go ogonem* My mądralo. Realg: *podnosi głowę* PIZZA!! *wlatuje przez ścianę i zabiera Pizzę Immortalisowi* *Immortalis i Realg biją się o Pizze* Wiki: Heh... *Yin i Yang też się biją (Nie wiadomo czemu)* Zeus: Myślałem że Dunkan też ma ochotę na walkę ze mną... *Dunkan rzuca się na Zeusa* Snowy i Sasha: Jak ty z nimi wytrzymujesz? Wiki: Sama nie wiem. Katie: A ja co mam powiedzieć? A tak z innej beczki, gdzie reszta? *kilka kilometrów dalej, u Miry, Mikea, Petego, Cristal i Tawni* Mira: MA KTOŚ Z WAS MAPĘ?! Mike: Ja nie mam. Pete: Niech mi ktoś powie, co my do cholery robimy na pustyni! Cristal: Ja mam mapę *Daję Mirze* *powrót* Ace: *wrzeszczy jak porąbany na Immortalisa i Realga* Dajcie trochę!! *rzuca się na nich i Pizzę* Wiki: Trzeba było mówić od razu że chcecie pizzę mam jeszcze ich pię... *Zanim dokończyła zdanie rzucili się na nią* Wiki: Pomomocy... *Mówi prawie bez oddechu* *nagle niewiadomo skąd pojawia się Anastasya i ratuje Wiki* Anastasya: Nic Ci nie jest? Wiki: Naszczęście nie, dzięki za ratunek... A ty Immortalis...! Masz karę na Pizzę! Immortalis:NIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Wrzeszczy w niebo głosy* Ace: TA PIZZA JEST MAJN!! *wyrywa mu z łap Pizzę* Katie: *zabiera Aceowi Pizze* Ty też masz karę! I ty Realg też!! *Realg strzela focha i wylatuje przez dziurę w ścianie* *na pustyni, Mira i Tawni kłócą się o mapę* Mira: TY SIĘ NIE ZNASZ! Tawni: NIE! TY SIĘ NIE ZNASZ!! Pete: *faceplam* Masakracja... *nadlatuje burza biaskowa* Mike: Dajcie to! *Wyrywa* Ja się dobrze znam na terenie, więc jesteśmy o... Tutaj! *Pokazuję* A musimu dość o... Tam! *Pokazuję* Zajmie to nam mniej więcej 3 dni, ktoś ma zapasy picia oraz jedzenia? Na pustyni długo nie przeżyjemy... Cristal: Cóż mam pięć butelek 1,75 litrowych Coca-Coli... Mike: To dla każdego na głowę. Cristal: Ej... Czekaj czy to burza piaskowa?! Trzeba natychmias się gdzieś schować! O! Tam jest jaskinia! Czy się nadaję? Mike: Jasne! To chodźcie! Zanim nas dopadnie. *wszyscy się pchają* Pete: Ja stąd idę! *chce wylecieć, ale jaskinia zostaje zasypana* *powrót, wszyscy są na podwórku koło domu Wiki* Duncan: Dobra Zeus, znudziła mi się walka z tobą. Freyda: *przewraca oczami* No nareszcie... Luna: Tylko im walki w głowie... Cropper: *Ziewa i się kładzie na ziemi* Nudy... *Poczym odlatuję* Yin i Yang: *Padają na ziemie ze zmęczenia po walce* Immortalis: *Nadal się załamuję i ma focha na Wiki* Sasha: *Czyta książke* Wiki: *Słucha muzyki* Katie: *wyłącza Wice muzykę* Taaa.. Ty sobie tu muzyki słuchasz, a twój dom się pali!! Wiki: Ej... CO?! A niech to... Żaden mój smok nie jest wodny... Sasha: Spróbuję zasić! *Próbuje, lecz na marne* Wiki: Mój dom... *Załamuję się* Cero: *wrzuca Snowyego i Realga w ogień* *widzi że wszyscy robią do niego miny AYFKM* Cero: No co? Smoki Śniegu i Lody w Ogniu stopnieją i ugaszą pożar! *robi minę szczęśliwca* Ace: To jedyny pomysł na jaki wpadłeś? Freyda: *trzyma Duncana pod pachą* Przynajmniej na coś wpadł. (Snowy to ona XD) Snowy: Idjoto! Ja się topie a nie gasze ogień! *Patrzy zła na Cero* Cropper: *Ziewa* Co się dzieje? Immortalis: Chata sie fajczy a ty śpisz?! Cropper: Zaraz... Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!! Zostawiłem tam moją bezcenną rzecz!!!!!!! *Stara się zgasić na wszelkie sposoby ogień, coś to daję.* Cero: *Do Snowy który nagle stał się samicą xD* Ale stopniały śnieg to woda do cholery! Ace: Jak zawsze muszę wszystko robić sam! *leci do sklepu, kupuje za 99 groszy gaśnicę, wraca, wali gaśnicą wszystkich po głowie i zaczyna gasić ogień* Wiki: *Załamana nadal* Smoki Wiki (Oprócz Snowy i tych na pustyni oczywiście): *Gaszą ogień* Katie: *idzie gdzieś* *na pustyni, w jaskini* Tawni: *patrzy jak Pete próbuje zrobić podkop* Daruj sobie, to się nie uda. Pete: *czerwony ze złości* Jakżeś takaś mądraś, toś samaś kopaś dziuraś! Mira: Eeee... *na końcu jaskini widzi jakieś światło* Zamiast się wygłupiać, chodźmy tam. Mike i Cristal wy też. Cristal: Idę... Alę Mike'a nie ma... Pete: Widzałem jak szedł w tą stronę o której mówiłaś Mira. Mira: No to chodźmy. Tawni: *biegnie zostawiając dym* Kto ostatni ten zgniłe jajko! *powrót, ogień nadal się pali* Realg: *poparzony* Nadal nic... JAK DORWĘ CERA TO MNIE POPAMIĘTA!! Cero: *siedzi na drzewie* Snowy: Ja tak samo. CERO TY CENZURA!!!!!!!!! Cropper: *Biegnie z dwudziestoma wiadrami wody, wylewa na ogień i biegnie po następne wiadra* Wiki: *Jej stan się pogarsza* Immortalis: Kurczę! Zapomniałem o tym ataku... *Używa Serfu* Sasha: Nie mogłeś tak od razu?! *Patrzy na niego zło wrogo* Załamanie Wiki się pogarsza! Jako jej partner pownieneś jej pomagać a nie dobijać! Immortalis: Ehh... Katie: *nagle przychodzi z tabunem psychologów* Tu macie państwo ciężki przypadek załamania psychiczno-nerwowego na tle depresyjnym! Proszę się nię zająć. *lekarze zabierają Wiki do szpitala* *na pustyni, w jaskini. Smoki docierają na koniec jaskini, gdzie znajdują Mikea* Mira: No iii jesteśmy. *na końcu był jakiś portal* Pete: Portal? Ja myślałem że to pociąg. Tawni: Pociąg? Na pustyni?! Pete: No co? Mira: Dobra. Kto włazi pierwszy? Mike: JA BYĆ HARDKOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Wrzuca się do portalu* Cristal: Dobra, ja też idę... *Wchodzi do portalu* Mira & Pete & Tawni: JESZCZE MY!! *lądują na Księżycu xD w ugaszonym domu Wiki* Tawni: No i jeste... NA BOGA KTÓREGO NAZWY NIE UMIEM SPAMIĘTAĆ I WYPOWIEDZIEĆ! CO TU SIĘ STAŁO?! *z łazienki wychodzi Anastasya i Happy* (dodajemy resztę postaci z opoka, ale będziemy na zmianę dzielić się rolami) Anastasya: Mówiłam Ci żebyś nieruszał kuchenki mikrofalowej, bo wywołasz... *zauwarza resztę* Cześć, a wy tu skąd? Mira: Nie chcesz wiedzieć. Happy: Chcemy, chcemy. Cropper: NIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Limitowany diamentowy nóż do zabijania!!!!!!!!!!! *Załamuję się* Cristal: Tak wogóle to gdzie Wiki? Mike: No właśnie. Katie: Psychologowie ją zabrali. *widzi Mire, Tawni i Petego* A wyście gdzie byli?! Martwiłam się! *ściska ich, że prawie nie mogą mówić* Pete: Hybkags whedosb kshdyi! Cristal: A mnie nikt nie przytuli?! (Chodzi jej o Wiki lub smoka ale byle nie Immortalis'a) Immortalis: *Przytula ją że jej prawie oczy wyszły XD* Cristal: Alę nie chodziło mi o Ciebie! *Jakoś się wyrywa* Cropper: Mój nóż... *Mówi załamany ze dwiema łzami z oczach* Mira: *wyrywa się* Byliśmy na pustyni! Zadowoleniiii... Ace: *tuli Mire xD* Mira: Nasa Hasba... Duncan': *do Croppera* Kupisz, znajdziesz lub ukradniesz nowy. Cropper: Ale on był limitowany... *Załamka* Sasha: *Do Duncana* Porozmawiaj z nim, bo na razie psycholodzy są zajęci Wiki, a ty go rozumiesz... Chyba. Duncan: No ok. *Do Croppera* Znajdziemy Ci bardziel limitowany! Mira: Hallooo! Niech go ktoś zabierze odemnie! *próbuje się wyrwać z uścisku Acea* Ace: *warczy* NIE!! Cropper: Zrobisz to dla mnie?! *Przytula go XD* Dzięki!!! Mike: *Wyrywa od Miry Ace'a* Sorry stary, ale ona nie może już oddychać. Duncam: *do Croppera* Tak, chyba tak Ale już puść. Mira: *do Mikea* Dzięki. Ace: *strzela focha i idzie do kąta* Yin: Oddaj to Yang! Yang: Hahahahahahahahaahha! *Biega z jego spodniami xD* (Yin ma kończyny jakby co XD) Tawni: Co za dzieci, o Boże. *rozgląda się* Gdzie Pete, ten największy oszołom? Mira: A bo ja wiem, nie wiem. Cropper: No dobra... *Puszcza Duncana* Mike: Muszę doprowadzić ich do porządku heh... Yang, weź już oddaj spodnie swojemu bratu... Immortalis: Alę Cristal... Cristal: NIE, I KONIEC! *na dworze* Cero: Poszli już? Ramanda: I tak Cię znajdą! Cero: Ja się pytam czy już poszli, a nie czy mnie znajdą! Ramanda: Poszli, ale i tak Cię znajdą. Cero: No przecież wiem. Dlatego tu siedzę! *Bokiem przechodzi Snowy* Snowy: CERO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Rzuca się na niego (Kładzie się XD), tak żeby się nie mógł ruszyć* REALG!!!!!!! MAM GO! Ramanda: SIAKABUJA!!!!!!!! *spycha Snowy niewiem czym, chyba Taranem* (to Smok Feniks, więc ogień i ma przewagę typową nad śniegiem i lodem >:D) Realg: Ramanda, no weź! Ramanda: *otacza pole dookoła siebie i Cera ognistym kręgiem* Snowy: Ten idjota zasłużył na karę! Ramanda: Uno - idiota pisze się przez i. Due - Skąd miał wiedzieć, że to tak nie działa? Tres - Uważaj sobie, bo się stopisz! Snowy: Nie jestem asem z dramatyki. I nie była bym taka pewna siebie jak ty... Mike! (Mike to jej chłopak XD) Mike: *Zaraz po jej rozkazie przyleciał błyskawicznie* Tak, Snowy? Snowy: Nic, stój tu na wszelki wypadek. *Patrzy na Ramande jak na rywalkę* Ramanda: Ja się go nie boję. Cero: Wiesz że na mnie siedzisz, prawda? Ramanda: Tak wiem. *coś sobie przypomina* *Nagle przylatuje smok Chaosu xd* Ramanda: *używa Magii Feniksa* SPADAJ STĄD! WŁAŚNIE ROZMAWIAMY!! (Magia Feniksa - specjalna umiejętność Smoka Feniksa Feniks obdarowuje smoka niezwykłą siłą i mocą magiczną.) Smok Chaosu: Ja chciałem was zaprosić na herbatkę, ale jak nie chcecie... (On akurat nie jest zły) Ramanda: To sorry. Ale jesteśmy zajęci. Cero: Tak. Chyba.. Smok Chaosu: Rozumiem. *Odlatuję* Snowy: Dobra... To było dziwne... Na czym skończyliśmy? A tak. *Patrzy jak na wroga na Ramandę* *w domu, Tawni zagląda pod spaloną kanapę* Mira: Co ty robisz? Tawni: Szukam Petego. Wyparował czy co? Ace: *zmywa spalone naczynia xD* Widziałem go jak szedł do łazienki. Tawni: Dzięki! *robi dziurę w ściane* *na podwórku* Cero: Ramanda, jesteś ciężka! Złaź! Snowy: -,- To się robi już nudne, ale nie odpuszczę. Mike: Ile mam jeszcze tak stać? Nogi mnie już bolą... Snowy: Weź nie narzekaj! Realg: *śpi xD* Cero: *znalazł sobie Tableta i przegląda na nim internet xD* Ramanda: *patrzy się na Snowy* Mike: Dobra to ja idę... Snowy: STÓJ!!!!!!!!! *Zamraża mu nogi* *Ten krzyk obudził Realg'a* Mike: A to pech... Realg: Mamo to ty..? Ramanda: Nie. A gdyby Cero coś dla was w zamian rekompensaty zrobił? Snowy: Zgoda!! Mike: Ja chcę się ruszyć... *Nikt go nie słyszy (Poczeka aż się rozmrozi xD)* *Ramanda odmraża Mikea* Cero: Ja się nie zgadzam! Snowy: Nikt Ciebie się nie pytał o zdanie. Cero: *znika* Realg: ... What? Wiki: *Wychodzi z sali psychologów* Anastasya: *do Wiki* WRÓÓÓÓCIŁAŚŚŚ!! Wiki: No tak... A co?